


I Don't Trust You

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: any Whedonverse. any. You are helping us? Foxtrot John Sheppard's first handler is the first wave of Rossum's attempt to take Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Trust You

John turned a corner, Ceccoli trotting along behind him. Apparently he'd imprinted Sierra, Echo, and Kilo with skills desirable to the SGC and left them under the mountain for their own safety while he was off in Pegasus trying to make a new chair. Now that Atlantis was back on Earth, Ceccoli thought it would a great idea to have a Dollhouse reunion and see about all of them maybe relocating to Pegasus permanently. If the IOA would let the city go (which, after only two weeks, John was seriously doubting would happen).  
  
"I contacted Harriman at the SGC," Ceccoli said. "He agreed to have the Daedalus beam them down here as soon as possible."  
  
John nodded. "Excellent. Take a squadron of marines and –"  
  
"John."  
  
He froze at the sound of his first handler's voice. Then he turned slowly. "Nancy?"  
  
She stood in the doorway to the control tower, beautiful as he remembered, pristine and professional in a perfectly-tailored dress suit.  
  
Ceccoli fell into parade rest behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" John asked. The incredulity in his voice was genuine; the wannabe actor was there to make sure none of his terror bubbled to the surface.  
  
"I'm here to help you," she said.  
  
" _You_ are helping us?" John eased a hand toward his sidearm as subtly as he could.  
  
Nancy didn't notice. "The IOA has plans to completely strip Atlantis of all its technology except for the bare minimum it needs to defend Earth."  
  
John narrowed his eyes. "Since when do you have security clearance to know about the IOA or Atlantis?"  
  
"Since the Navy set up a quarantine in San Francisco Bay," Nancy said. "Homeworld Sec is looking to go public with the program, and I work at the Pentagon. They enlisted help from my division."  
  
"And they sent you?"  
  
"Because I know you," she said. "I really am here to help."  
  
"Help how?"  
  
"Help you escape with the city."  
  
John glanced at Ceccoli, who looked genuinely confused. Right. He didn't know about John's past handlers. John looked back at Nancy. "How do you plan to help with that?"  
  
"We don't have time, John. I need you to come with me." She offered him a hand, and the gesture resonated deep inside of him. She was trying to trigger his handler responses.  
  
What she meant was Rossum wanted the city, and they thought they had the key to the city in their complete and utter control.  
  
John shook his head. "I don't have time for that. Woolsey has assigned me to oversee as many repairs to the city as possible, and since I have the highest CIA score, I have to run the deep diagnostic."  
  
A spasm of impatience crossed Nancy's face, but it was gone so quickly John almost thought he'd imagined it. She kept her hand outstretched and said, "Do you trust me?"  
  
_With my life,_ was poised on the tip of his tongue. But he said, "I barely trust anyone these days. We've been divorced a long time. I have work to do." He tapped his radio. "Security, get a security escort for Ms. - what's your new name, Nancy?"  
  
Confusion crossed her face. "John," she said sharply, "do you trust me?"  
  
"No," he said, "but I try to be my best."  
  
Nancy's confusion turned to fear as the boot steps of Marines echoed in the corridors.  
  
"Search her for communication devices and stick her in a holding cell," John said. "I'll deal with her later."  
  
The Marines nodded and dragged Nancy away. John turned to Ceccoli. "Change of plans. I'll meet your team from the SGC. Fire up your Topher imprint and get to a computer. Download the images of everyone you've ever seen at the Dollhouse or a Rossum function into the security system and upload that facial recognition software Rodney was working on. She won't be the last one they send."  
  
Ceccoli nodded and peeled away from him.  
  
John straightened his shoulders and stepped into the control tower just as a beam from the Daedalus lit the room. When the light dissolved, three women coalesced. John recognized them immediately.  
  
Sierra turned toward him, face lit, but her expression turned to disappointment when Ceccoli - Victor - wasn't there to greet her.  
  
Echo's eyes narrowed. "Foxtrot?"  
  
"Call me John," he said. "Welcome to Atlantis."


End file.
